


【父by颓】懒惰X聂驳古（同人）

by dsDouble



Category: lazy - Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsDouble/pseuds/dsDouble
Summary: 懒惰终于把聂驳古嗯嗯啊啊的故事
Relationships: Father and Son - Relationship





	【父by颓】懒惰X聂驳古（同人）

**Author's Note:**

> 懒惰的人设我写的有点崩orz，尽力了，看个高兴就好，很短

“……father.”少年黑红的眸子折射不出一点反光，整个人藏匿在黑暗中，像一个高高在上的骑士，穿着低调内敛的衣服，虔诚而危险的呢喃道，“You are mine.”  
聂驳古只能崩溃的喘息着，宛如一条上岸的鱼。  
冰冷的手铐贴紧他的皮肤，聂驳古在懒惰的目光威压下心悸，泪痕划过脸颊:“该死的！我是你的父亲！”  
“你疯了吗！这是背德的！”  
懒惰缓慢的脱掉自己的手套，碎发被他毫不在意的撇开，他已经等不及了。等不及拆封这份礼物。  
“你是我的……父亲，”他像最诱人的罂粟，带着稚子的任性和懒惰的傲慢，“为什么……为什么要躲开我呢？……father.”  
“你明明……明明……是属于我的啊”懒惰难过的低喃，“没有人可以碰触你观望你……他们从此以后都将感受不到我的……father了……”  
少年愉悦的笑着，聂驳古整个人缩在贵族椅上，苍白的脸上带着厌恶，“……我是你的父亲！这是在乱伦！”  
懒惰慢条斯理的解开他身上的衣纽，手指轻柔的从这幅令他占有欲爆棚的身躯上抚摸过，少年感十足的嗓音如音乐般动耳，落在聂驳古耳边却像炸开了惊雷般。  
“……是的，只有你……”懒惰捧着他的珍宝，“father……我是你的原罪。”  
许久不曾纾解过的性欲高涨，从懒惰指尖所划过的皮肤里层到达高潮。  
聂驳古悲哀的发现，他竟然在自己孩子的挑逗下——不，也许还不能算作真正的挑逗——勃起了。  
难道真的是他太渴求性爱了吗。  
“不——”他惊慌的抬起头注视着啃咬他乳首的少年，异样的快感密密麻麻的蚕食他脆弱的神经，从未被碰过的乳头涨红，圆球般诱人，聂驳古在这舒服的吮吸中不受控制的叫了出来，而后瞬间又感到一阵羞耻和禁忌，懒惰晦涩的眼眸抬起，少年放过了男人，他抬起身压在聂驳古之上，轻柔的亲吻着聂驳古，唇齿相交。  
敏感的皮肤早已被少年挑逗得粉红，懒惰却不慌不急，依旧压着聂驳古亲吻。原本温柔的吻到了后面却变得淫靡，充满了性张力，聂驳古悲哀的发现他现在极度渴求身上少年的抚弄，被冷落的部位难受得要命，他无法做到忽视自我的变化，懒惰好似忽略了父亲身上的变化般自顾自的吻着，直到聂驳古闷红了脸。  
聂驳古满脸通红，他耻辱的闭上自己的双眼，像是不愿面对即将发生的一切自欺欺人。性器涨得发疼，铃口也不断有黏滑的精液溢出少许，撑着裤子。  
懒惰解开了聂驳古的裤链，硕大的性器带着无法忽视的热度弹射出来，少年亲密的吻了一下囊袋，继而含住了那根东西。聂驳古猛的睁开双眼，不敢置信:“懒惰！……不要…”  
懒惰松了口，略带委屈的看向自己的父亲:“不…为什么不要……father明明就很兴.奋呐，father，懒惰会让你高兴的……”  
聂驳古再也无法忽视身体的变化了，他的手腕也被手铐铐得发红，性欲高涨着不肯下去，甚至一浪高过一浪。懒惰没有等到父亲的回答又含住了聂驳古的性器，粗大的性器压到了懒惰的喉口，聂驳古闷哼一声，实在是受不了了，索性闭了嘴，半被迫半主动的纵容着。  
在懒惰高超的口技下，聂驳古没有多久便射在了他的口中，射出的积攒了数月的欲望浓郁而舒服得很，聂驳古不由得发出一声短促的呻吟，刻在皮囊里的性瘾持续发作，他前面得到了满足，却惊恐的发现自己还渴求着更多，因前面的高潮而极度痉挛的后穴开始自发的分泌着透明的液体，空虚感席卷而来，朝着更深处涌去，皮肤下仿若被数万只蚂蚁啃噬般勾人而难受，懒惰却丝毫不动的看着他，目光交汇，聂驳古知道少年在期待着些什么，他已经无法忍受后穴的饥渴，不得不自暴自弃的哀求起对方来，“……进去吧…求你了……”  
懒惰暧昧地勾着唇，听到了满意的答案。  
恶魔危险而虔诚道:“听从您的命令……father.”  
懒惰刮走溅射出的精液，手指抵在穴口前，缓慢的伸入令他贪恋的后穴，耐心的扩张着。  
少年细腻的皮肤透着恶魔冰寒的温度，如盛夏的凉水浇透过一般，贴近了聂驳古:“…父亲，”他天真而性感的说，“你是属于懒惰的……”  
懒惰早已加强了聂驳古的五官感应，预谋的使聂驳古不能自拔的陷入这座欢爱的泥潭。恶魔邪恶又深情。  
他很慢，直到后穴可以接受四根手指后才抽出手，解开自己的裤链将欲望抵在聂驳古收缩的穴口，强硬的插进，像是要让聂驳古记住他的儿子，他的懒惰身上的每一处的轮廓。  
聂驳古从未经历过这些，撕裂般的痛楚从穴口传来，他害怕的落下眼泪，忍不住轻声啜泣，像恶魔乞求道:“……懒惰，…痛……我.我不要了……”穴口的每一处褶皱都被懒惰巨大的性器完全撑开来，美人的哭泣令他更不得自已，虽不像淫欲般贪恋欲望的滋味，但懒惰依旧想把自己溺死在里面，少年愉悦的望着他身下的男人:“……father真厉害…完全吞进去了呢……不会的，不痛的……”  
懒惰终于尝到了名为父亲的滋味，他完全进入了那从未被人开发过的甬道，哪怕冷静自持如他，也不免感到了兴奋，他的性器完完全全没入了甬道中，一整根都被湿热的肠壁包裹着，“……以父之名，father，你永远是懒惰一个人的珍宝……无人可以夺走。”  
聂驳古攥着手努力接受懒惰受巨大，他眼角溢出眼泪，没有躲过懒惰安抚性的亲吻，软成一滩泥的身体弓着背承受这一切不堪。  
懒惰轻柔的吻去父亲的泪水，下身刚开始试探性的抽送了几下，不免迎来还未完全适应的后穴的缩紧，他摸准了父亲身上的特殊点，也不再顾及而是快速地抽插起来，聂驳古被自上而下彻底贯穿，身子如一叶扁舟般浮沉在大海，他断断续续的呻吟着，发着勾人的嗓音，懒惰每次都精准的顶在他的前列腺处，聂驳古不由得夹紧了腿，在懒惰的攻击中溃不成军，又迎来了一次高潮。  
他的射精时间长，但懒惰并没有因此放过他，强健有力的身躯依旧驰骋在这片梦寐以求的草原上，注定让聂驳古无法忘记这色情而耻辱的一夜。  
聂驳古的穴口夹紧着，压着懒惰的性器，渴求着更多。  
懒惰晦暗的眼中只盛着眼前的人，少年重重的吻在聂驳古的身体上，布下密密麻麻的吻痕，他解开聂驳古的手铐，把人翻来覆去又做了几遍才射了出来，聂驳古不受控制喘息声始终在这片恶魔的领域里回荡。  
与冰冷的体温不同的是，恶魔的体液如常人般炽热，一滴不漏的射在脆弱的肠道里，射在聂驳古体内深处。聂驳古被做得头脑发胀，刚破处的后穴更是红肿不堪，带着羞耻的快感，眼睛失去了往日的聚焦，整个人抱着懒惰，甚至只能被迫听着懒惰的话语，“你完完全全都是我的了……father…你的身上只会有懒惰的味道了……你再也不能看向别人了。”你再也不能躲开我了。思及此，恶魔更是无法遏制的兴奋了起来。他抽出性器，把人又反反复复吻了一遍。  
恶魔的呢喃萦绕在聂驳古耳边，他被加强的五感使每一寸皮肤都变得敏感起来。他崩溃道:“是……我是你的了。”  
“father，……我是你的原罪。”懒惰亲昵道。  
“你永远也无法离开我。”


End file.
